


sleep the worries away

by saunatonttu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Introspection, M/M, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reluctance to embrace the good things as they are is Shouichi's greatest vice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep the worries away

**Author's Note:**

> it's been too long, khr

Shouichi is surprised by how warm Byakuran’s skin is when Byakuran’s arms wrap around his waist to hold Shouichi. An act that Shouichi has been familiar with even before meeting Byakuran, but the memory he has (of a different Byakuran in a different time) only holds freezing hands and even colder eyes, laughter sweet like iced tea.

So this, whatever _this_ includes, is quite different from the memories that aren’t even his, but which make him nervous regardless.

“Byakuran-san,” he mutters, squirming away from the heat of the touch despite knowing the strength Byakuran’s arms hold. “Stop that.” Except he doesn’t really want to move away, doesn’t want to escape, but it’s just something he’s already used to doing when it comes to the other teen.

Running away is so much easier than facing the truth, Shouichi thinks, a sigh itching at the back of his throat when Byakuran’s hold only tightens. “Mmm, Shou-chan…” Gone is the usual whine, replaced by a sleepy kind of content that makes Shouichi’s heart shiver. “Go back to sleep.”

There’s no edge to Byakuran’s request, no hidden motive, and it takes a moment too long for Shouichi to realize that.

(His heart hurts at what his mind knows to be rational fear.)

They’re too old for this, Shouichi figures, what with Shouichi already being in high school and Byakuran being… however old he is, but that hasn’t stopped Byakuran from sneaking into Shouichi’s room (with permission, which Shouichi still can’t believe Byakuran requested) and sleeping with the younger boy.

It’s nowhere near as dirty as it sounds, especially considering Byakuran’s whimsical reputation.

Byakuran’s hair tickles at the back of Shouichi’s neck, one of the more sensitive spots that no one else is aware of, and right now Byakuran is nuzzling at it on purpose. Shouichi’s toes curl as he tries not to make a sound, his mind thinking back on the futon he has spread on the floor for Byakuran.

Byakuran’s lips are warm when breathing air against Shouichi’s skin, sending goosebumps over Shouichi, followed by a quiet snicker from Byakuran.

Shouichi isn’t sentimental for his future self, even if he feels sorry for him, but there is an ache in his heart that he cannot quite place. A worry that hasn’t been resolved even despite the kindness in Byakuran’s touches.

It’s easy to fall for a person as charismatic as Byakuran.

It’s so easy, even when their relationship isn’t.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Byakuran’s words startle him, thick with sleep and restless affection that is almost always present.

“Shou-chan,” he says, and Shouichi shivers.

It’s always been like that, even in the memories of the future that doesn’t exist for them anymore.

“Byakuran-san,” he acknowledges, his voice even despite the discomfort inside him. Another sigh catches in his throat, and he curls into himself, pressing himself against Byakuran slightly to give himself a break from the disruptive three am thoughts. “...Sorry, let’s go back to sleep.”

“Mmm,” Byakuran doesn’t sound like he’s too aware of his surroundings, of Shouichi, but he has always managed to surprise Shouichi when the moment calls for it (or doesn’t). “Shou-chan.”

Byakuran also likes to call him… that, and it makes Shouichi’s stomach twist with a feeling he’s not willing to inspect further. (Denial is something he’s always been good at, after all.)

“Good night, Byakuran-san,” he breathes out, ignoring the curl of lips he feels against the crook of his neck and the shifting strands of hair that tickle his skin again.

Shouichi thinks they’re far too old for these sleepovers, but it’s not like he does anything to stop them from happening, either.

( _It’s useless to fight destiny_ is a sentiment he doesn’t believe in, but there is something unavoidable in the way Byakuran-san and he collide together like two supernovas.)


End file.
